Somebody to Love
by dezifish
Summary: Inuyasha comes home to find his wife, Kikyo, cheated on him. He ends up hiring Kagome as his divorce lawyer, who's known as one of the best in the city. Drama and Romance ensue between the two as well as surprises. AU, Some OCC. INU/KAG, SES/RIN, SAN/MIR
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I got inspired to do another story while watching "You've got Mail" the other night. So hopefully you enjoy it and I still welcome all types of criticism. On a side note, I made brownies and they're delicious.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or anything like that.**

It was a late night by the time Inuyasha Tashio arrived at his front door. It was very long day at the office, the constant headache of clients with their petty squabbles, the mounds of paper work and not to mention Sesshomaru, his half brother and boss, breathing down his neck. Being a finical lawyer had it perks; the money was good, but at the same time it took up a lot of his time. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than spend a relaxing evening with Kikyo, his wife of five years.

Reaching in his pant pockets, he shuffled around for his keys. Finding them with success, he opened the front door. Walking into the foyer, Inuyasha dropped his brief case next to the table that was next to the door. Giving a heavy sigh, he walked into the kitchen adjacent from the foyer. Looking around for any signs of his loving wife, Inuyasha walked over to fridge pulling the door open looking for any leftovers from dinner earlier. Not finding anything to his appeal, he grabbed a beer instead. Walking out of the kitchen into the living room, Inuyasha still didn't find Kikyo. 'Hmmm must be upstairs or something' he thought to himself. Making in his way back to the foyer where the stairs were, Inuyasha went upstairs.

Inuyasha noticed some muffled noises coming from the bedroom. Inuyasha smirked to himself, 'Kikyo must be watching porn or something'. With the long hours he was working at the office, his love life was lacking and Kikyo was starting to get pissed off. Grinning, he opened the bedroom door, but his grin immediately disappeared with the scene that appeared before him. His loving wife, Kikyo, was riding a man, who wasn't Inuyasha for sure.

Moaning, Kikyo picked the pace up with the man beneath her. "Oh god, yes, oh god, fuck me harder Chuck!"

Inuyasha stared at what was happening in front of him. His first initial feeling was shock, than less a second later, he became furious. "What the fucking hell is this?"

Turning around Kikyo's eyes widened. Both her and Chuck scramble off of each other. Inuyasha was absolutely livid. The adrenaline pumping through his body, he lunged forward after Chuck.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKIN' CUNT!"

Chuck ran out of the room screaming like a little girl. Before Inuyasha could chase after him Kikyo yelled for his attention. "INUYASHA!" Turing towards her, he looked at his wife. She was finishing tying the belt on her floor length silky red robe. Kikyo was a beautiful woman with a thin frame, she wasn't too skinny but well toned. Her skin was smooth porcelain white with ebony hair that fell just above her waist, and chocolate brown eyes. It was those chocolate brown eyes that held a cold stare at her husband.

"What the fuck was that Kikyo?" Inuyasha seethed.

Cocking an eyebrow, "Exactly what it looked like Inuyasha."

Moving around the bed, Kikyo brushed past him heading into the master bathroom. Inuyasha watched her carefully. To be honest, he was at a loss for words. All the emotions of anger, hurt, and confusion swirled through him. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he let his fall into his hands. Replaying the scene through his head, Inuyasha still couldn't grasp what he witnessed. Kikyo walked out of the bath room and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. He knew she was standing there, but he didn't want to look at her. After a few moments, Kikyo cleared her throat.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked looking up at her with tears streaming down his face.

"I want a divorce," was all she replied back.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. All the sadness he felt evaporated away and was replaced anger. Standing up, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and jerked her towards him. "I want to know why Kikyo?"

Narrowing her eyes, "I don't love you anymore. In fact I don't think I really loved you ever."

Kikyo's words cut Inuyasha deeper than seeing her having sex with the man not even a few moments ago. Letting go of her arm, he pushed her away from him. He felt like a fool. The last five years were nothing, but a lie.

"You bitch," Inuyasha said quietly. "I gave you everything."

"I want you out of this house in ten minutes," Kikyo said turning her back to him.

"What? Me leave? It's my fucking house," Inuyasha screamed at her. "If anything you should be the one leaving!"

"Regardless of the fact, I want you out or I will call the police and tell them you're threatening me," she snapped back.

"Fine," Inuyasha replied. Getting the police involved wouldn't do him any good. If the cops go involved, there was a possibility that the media could catch wind of what was happening and that was the last thing he needed. Inuyasha gathered all his necessary belongings and managed to put everything in two black suitcases. Taking the bags downstairs, he dropped them next to the garage door. Kikyo followed him silently. Making his way into the kitchen, Inuyasha rummaged through one of the drawers. Finding what he needed, he pulled out a set of car keys. Looking at Kikyo, "I'll be damned if I let you have the Chevelle."

"Take your precious car, I have no use or care for it," she scoffed.

Inuyasha grabbed his bags and headed into the garage, with Kikyo trailing behind him. Turning on the lights, there stood Inuyasha's real pride and joy, his 1967 blood red Chevelle. It had a V8 engine with 505 horsepower and 715 torque. It was an original from the factory the year it was released. His father had originally owned it, but passed it off to Inuyasha when he got married. He gave a small smile, but it was quickly replaced with a frown when he saw Kikyo. Throwing his bags in the back seat, Inuyasha gave Kikyo one last look.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer." With that he started the car, roaring the engine; he took off out of the garage, tires squealing and all. Watching him leave, Kikyo shut the garage door, and then walked into the foyer. Picking up the phone she dialed an unknown number.

"It's done. He left and told me his lawyer would be in touch," she smirked.

"Good, good," a deep voice on the other line chuckled evilly. "You better get some beauty sleep darling; it's going to be a big day tomorrow."

"Very well," Kikyo hung up the phone and headed upstairs to bed.


	2. Zombie

So I know that this a very long overdue update as well. I'm going to be splitting my time up between both stories. Anyway here is the second chapter and you want to know something awesome? I typed and uploaded this chapter from my blackberry bold 9700. Do you know how tedious that is? Goes to show how much I love you...LOL! Anyway on with the show! And I really would appreciate feedback. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha drove around the city for a couple hours to clear his mind. Finally stopping in front an apartment building, he parked his car then shut off the engine. Pulling out his cell phone, Inuyasha scrolled through his contacts and pressed dial.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

-Beep-

"You've reached Miroku, Ultimate Sex God, leave a message after the beep."

"Hey lecher, its Yash, give me a call back."

Flipping the phone shut, Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh and leaned his head against the steering wheel. Miroku Houshi, Inuyasha's best friend, wasn't home as usual. Miroku worked with Inuyasha at Tashio Corp. as a finical advisor. They had been roommates in college and was Inuyasha's best man at his wedding.

'Fucking Miroku,' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Of all the times, he has to be gallivanting around the city.'

Sitting back up, Inuyasha flipped his phone back open and scrolled down the contact list to his brother's number. Sesshomaru was the last person he wanted to talk to, but given the circumstances, he didn't have much of a choice.

*Ring* *Ring*

"What do you want Whelp?" A deep baritone voice answered.

"Kikyo kicked me out," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"And you call at two in the morning to share with me?" Sesshomaru replied annoyed.

"The fucking bitch was screwing another man when I came home," Inuyasha growled pinching the bridge of his nose. "And she wants a divorce."

"Rin says come over to the house."

"Tha-"

-Click-

"Fucking bastard," Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Forty minutes later he found himself driving up to his brother's estate in the country outside of the city. Sesshomaru's mansion resided on a hundred ace of forest. The land originally belonged to their father, but was left to both of his sons before he passed away. Sesshomaru bought Inuyasha's half of the land when married his wife, Rin. Sesshomaru valued his privacy, next to his loving wife who came first before everything else.

Inuyasha pulled up the metal iron gates; he punched in the security code. With the gates opening, Inuyasha drove in, pulling the car into the main drive way. Outside the front door waiting for him, was a deeply annoyed Sesshomaru in silk black pajama pants. Getting out of the car, he grabbed his bags and walked up to the door. Standing at six foot six, Sesshomaru stood taller than his brother by four inches. They were pretty much identical to each other, long white silverish hair and amber eyes, minus the height. Both brothers stared at each other for a moment.

"You know where your room is," the older man stated, and then walked away.

"Thanks asshole." Inuyasha said closing the door behind him.

Stopping in his steps, Sesshomaru turned his head slightly, "When you done you will meet with this Sesshomaru in the study."

With that he disappeared into the darkness of the house. A few minutes later Inuyasha made his way down to the study. Upon entering, Sesshomaru was seated in his black leather chair behind his mahogany desk reading over some papers. Not looking up at his brother's entrance, "There's some scotch in the bar, or whiskey if you prefer." He said. Inuyasha made his way to the bar and poured himself a couple shots of whiskey. Downing them both quickly, Inuyasha sat on the leather couch that was adjacent to Sesshomaru's desk. Across from him was fire going in the fireplace. He stared at it for a few moments before giving a heavy sigh and rubbed his face.

"Well aren't you going to say it?

Sesshomaru stopped reading his paper and looked at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow. "Say what little brother?"

"You know what I mean." Inuyasha growled.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Inuyasha was in his office drowning in paper work. He was thrilled that he would be free from it all in a couple days for his wedding. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

Sesshomaru walked in. Inuyasha looked up from his pile work. "To what do I owe this pleasure, more paperwork?" He said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother, showing no emotion. "There is need for your sarcasm whelp." Pulling out a small stack of papers from his suit pocket, he tossed it on to Inuyasha's desk.

"What's this?" Inuyasha grabbed the papers.

"A prenup."

"What the fuck do I need this for!" Inuyasha shouted. "You never had Rin sign one, why should I have Kikyo?"

"It is only a suggestion Inuyasha." Sesshomaru turned to walk away. "But I would take the time to consider it."

With that Sesshomaru left.

**-End Flashback-**

"This Sesshomaru is above such things."

Inuyasha groaned. He hated it when his brother had that kind of attitude. It was pretty much his way of saying 'I told you so'.

"Bastard." He muttered under his breath.

"So what do I do now?" Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru get up from his desk and walk over to a book case next to the desk.

"The question is what 'we' do." Sesshomaru said blankly.

Inuyasha frowned. "So you mean to tell me she'll take me for everything I'm worth."

"Not just you, but she will more than likely go after the company as well."

"Well what do you propose we do then?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "The only good enough lawyer I know is you."

"It would be a conflict of interest if I represented you." Sesshomaru pulled out a book from one of the shelves. "There is someone else who would be able to represent you."

"Someone else?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. There was someone else out in the world who just as good as Sesshomaru? There was a reason why his brother was called "The Killing Perfection".

"Someone Rin went to college with." Sesshomaru began. "Kagome Hirugashi, she graduated at the top of her class. Also one of the best divorce lawyers in the country."

Getting up from the couch, Inuyasha headed back over to the bar. He grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured himself another shot. "If she's good as you say she is, then hire her." Inuyasha downed the shot.

"I'm heading to bed."

"Do not wake Rin up with your racket."

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha leave the room. Returning to his desk, he put the book down then looked at the clock, 3:45 AM. He looked at the unfinished paperwork and decided to let it wait till morning. Turning out the light, he left the room to return to his wife and bed.


End file.
